Ice Skating
by ArrowWriter14
Summary: Prompt by Amy2468. Felicity is having a rough time and Oliver wants to cheer her up to take her mind off things. The two of them have a good time together but then something happens that may change their lives for the better.


**Title Of Story: Ice Skating  
****Chapter Number: 1**

**Felicity  
**For the past two weeks we have been on a big job. A guy called Tony Jenkins had been trafficking drugs into the city killing lots of kids. It was like Vertigo all over again but Oliver had a plan and it was a good plan but as per usual... Things did not go as we had planned. Normally it doesn't matter because we always push through and the guys save the day, but not this time. This time 13 people died and I have to live with that for the rest of my life.

They died because Tony knew we were coming after him so he took 13 hostages, his own customers actually. When he saw Oliver, Diggle and Roy, he started shooting the hostages hoping Arrow would back down but he didn't. Those three guys tried to save them hostages but they didn't get a chance and then I let Tony get away. I couldn't trace him because I didn't know what car he was using, that was supposed to be one of the first things I do.

Roy thankfully spotted Tony in The Glades and called for back up. Diggle and Oliver raced to the scene and I watched helplessly on CCTV cameras as they guys were shot at, punched and had knives thrown at them. Thankfully they all came back ok, only minor everyday vigilante wounds. They also got Tony, well Roy did. Roy was a real hero last night and now because of him Tony is in jail and going to be in there for a very long time.

Sometimes I wonder if I really am making a difference, if I'm really needed on team Arrow. I'm sure that the guys would be able to cope on their own, I mean Digg doesn't even go out much for fighting anymore, he stays here a lot and knows how to use the computers. Do they just keep me around because they feel like they have to? Can I keep carrying on this job knowing that people could die because of me?

"You ok Felicity?" I heard someone ask from behind me, I turn around to see Oliver standing there looking at me with a look that either said he was worried or confused.

"Just thinking about last night" I replied.

"Felicity I told you last night. I don't blame you for anything that happened, Tony pulled the trigger not you" He told me.

"I know what you said but I can't change the way I feel about it" I said.

"Why don't we take a couple hours off and try to take your mind off it" He suggested.

"I'm not really in the mood to go out and enjoy myself" I replied.

"Just for a couple of hours" He said.

"Fine" I said with a sigh.

"Great. Now go home and wait for me there to pick you up in about half an hour... I need to sort some things out" He told me.

**Oliver  
**I know that Felicity had been feeling guilty and upset about what happened last night but it wasn't her fault. I don't blame her for anything and neither does Roy or Digg. I think Felicity is starting to question her decision here and I wanted to take her mind off of it, even for a little while. The problem now was that I had no idea where to go.

I got my phone out of my pocket and called one person who would be able to help me massively "Hey Ollie" Thea said as she answered.

"Hey Speedy... I need a favour" I told her.

"What do you need?" She asked.

"Well Felicity has been having a bad day and I wanted to help take her mind off it. My problem is I'm not really sure where to take her" I explained.

"The ice skating rink has just been put up in the square... Why not take her there for your date" She suggested.

"Firstly it's not a date and second of all that's a good idea. Thank you" I said.

"No problem Ollie… now about Felicity-" She started.

"Goodbye Speedy" I interrupted her and hung up the phone putting it back in my pocket.

I called Digg and explained to him that I was taking Felicity out for a couple of hours to take her mind off yesterday. He said he would hold down the fort until we got back and then we would start our next case, obviously if Felicity wasn't ready to get back to work then I will just tell her to go home and when she is ready she can come back.

When I got to Felicity's I knocked on the door and I had to admit a small part of me felt nervous for some reason. I heard her walking towards the front door, unlock the lock and then the door swung open. Felicity stood there smiling at me wearing an outfit that looked amazing but would not be suitable for an ice rink. "Hey" She said with a warm smile.

"Hey" I replied "Listen Felicity, not that you don't look good as usual but where we're going is a little cold. You might wanna put a sweater on or maybe some jeans" I told her.

"Oh… ok" She said sounding a little confused "Erm… just come in a sec while I get changed" She told me and I walked into the apartment. I stood in the living room whilst she got changed. I could hear her moving things around in the bedroom and took a deep breath as I tried not to imagine her getting undressed in that close a proximity to me.

When Felicity was ready the two of us got into her car and she asked where to drive to, I know she trying to get some information out of me. I told her to drive to town and I could see the frustration on her face of not knowing where she was going. I know she hated surprises but I was hoping that she was going to like this one, in fact I had a feeling she was going to love this one.

Felicity found a place in town to park and we started walking towards the square. Before we got to the ice skating rink I could hear people laughing and a few children squealing from delight. I kept my eyes on Felicity as we approached the rink and as soon as she realised this was where I was taking her she started smiling wider and wider "Oh my God!" She exclaimed "Are we going skating?" She questioned and I nodded at her.

"You any good at skating?" I asked her.

"I used to love it as a kid but I haven't been in years" She replied.

"Me and Speedy used to come down here every year at this time of year with my parents, Thea loved it. She was good at it too" I told her "I wasn't really ever good at it, hopefully I won't make too much of a fool of myself" I said and we both chuckled.

"Want me to hold your hand?" She asked with a giggle.

"Very funny" I said.

We got our skates on and headed onto the ice. I held onto the side and Felicity laughed at me, she came onto the ice after me and nearly fell so I grabbed her hand "Now who needs who's help?" I questioned.

"How about we help each other?" She suggested.

"Ok" I agreed.

"You ready?" She asked as she started pulling away from the edge.

Felicity and I held onto each other's hand like a lifeline as we skated around the rink amongst all the other people. It was nice to see Felicity so happy and carefree for a change, she was normally so worried about Arrow business and making sure that everyone is ok. Felicity is one girl who I know I can count on 100%, she will always be there when I need her and I hope she knows that I will always be there for her if she needs me.

"You having fun Oliver?" Felicity asked.

"Of course" I replied with a smile.

"Let's go faster" She said.

"Lead the way ice princess" I replied.

Felicity started skating faster and because I was holding her hand I was now also going faster. Felicity giggled as we skated and it was too late before I saw the person in front of us. I tried to steer us out of the way but it didn't work, I fell first and I pulled Felicity down with me.

She squealed as we fell, Felicity fell right on top of me and we both laughed "Thanks for breaking my fall" She said sweetly.

"Yeah my broken back doesn't mind" I joked. She slapped me hard on the chest "Ow" I said and chuckled.

"That's not very nice, to imply a woman is heavy" She told me.

"I was kidding" I said. "Let's get up" I said and as we tried to stand up we fell over again in the exact same position "We're not very good at this" I told her.

"No we're not" She replied.

I looked up at Felicity and into her eyes, she was staring into mine so intently that I was sure she could see into my soul. We had both stopped laughing and giggling. Everyone and everything around us just disappeared and it was just us two laying there on the ice. Well I was laying on the ice, Felicity was laying on me.

"Oliver I-" I didn't give her a chance to finish. I reached up with both my hands, put them on the side of her head to keep her still and then brought her head closer to me. I leaned up slightly and placed my lips on hers. At first we stayed still neither knowing how to respond to the kiss and then it happened. I don't know what it was but it was something and she kissed me back.

When we pulled away from the kiss we looked at each other again and a smile worked it way onto Felicity's lips "We're blocking the way" She stated "We should get up" She said and I nodded.

Me and Felicity got up from the floor and made it to safety over the edge "You ok?" I asked her.

"I'm great" She replied with a wide smile "What about you?" She asked.

"I've never been better" I said, returning her smile.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading. I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This is just a one shot! Please review and favourite the story and myself :). If you haven't already then please read my other stories I have posted _Druken Felicity, Second Chances _and _Saviour. _Thank you all my loyal followers and readers, love you all! Xx**


End file.
